Coelacanth
Coelacanth= 262x262px |diet = Carnivore |class = Aquatic |cost = 50 DNA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=50 300 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=10 60 |oxygen = Infinite |moistness = 30 |desc = Coelacanths were thought to be extinct until a live one was caught in 1938. These fish were thought to have gone extinct during the Late Cretaceous Period. |height = 3 FT |length = 6 FT |weight = 200 LBS}} The Coelacanth seel-a-canth is a small, blue fish with dark blue fins, tail and eyes. It has small, light blue spots on its body. If you are a veteran Dinosaur Simulator player, you might remember Coelacanth being used as food, as it would spawn in a pack's nest and die until you logged. They were a very helpful source of food for large packs. The Coelacanth is considered a "living fossil". It was thought to have been extinct until 1938 when living specimens were found off the coast of South Africa. Trivia *The Coelacanth is one of the weakest animals in the game. *In real life, the Coelacanth is inedible, and local fishermen shunned it because eating it would make you sick. *The Coelacanth has the lowest growth rate, taking only seven minutes to elder. It also gives you only 3 DNA after Day 25. *The Coelacanth is a species of Lobe-Finned fish. The snack fish species, Holypterygius, Hadronector, and Macropoma are also lobe-finned fish. *The Coelacanth is currently the only animal featured in Dinosaur Simulator that is still alive today. |-|Classic Coelacanth= 262x262px |diet = Carnivore |class = Aquatic |cost = Classic GamePass |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=50 300 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=10 60 |oxygen = Infinite |moistness = 30 |desc =TBA |height = 3 FT |length = 6 FT |weight = 200 LBS}} The [[Coelacanth|Classic Coelacanth]] is a small, grey fish with black fins, tail and eyes with a rectangular body. It is very blocky. Trivia *This is one of the simplest skins/designs made. |-|Golden Coelacanth= 262x262px |diet = Carnivore |class = Aquatic |cost = EGG Obtainable from a golden egg, which costs 5000 DNA. |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=50 300 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=10 60 |oxygen = Infinite |moistness = 30 |desc =TBA |height = 3 FT |length = 6 FT |weight = 200 LBS}} The Classic Coelacanth in the color of gold, as it is like all the other golden skins in the Golden Egg Collection. It has a slight shine to it. It hasn't been updated with a remodel along with the Coelacanth design. Trivia *This skin is part of the Golden Egg Collection. *It has a 13.333% Chance of hatching from the Golden Egg Collection, a high chance compared to the other golden skins. *It is likely to get a remodel, although this isn't yet confirmed. |-|Angelic Coelacanth= 262x262px |diet = Carnivore |class = Aquatic |cost = 50 DNA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=50 300 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=10 60 |oxygen = Infinite |moistness = 30 |desc =TBA |height = 3 FT |length = 6 FT |weight = 200 LBS}} The Angelic Coelacanth is a small, white fish with yellow fins, tail and eyes with a rectangular body. It's yet to have a remodel. Trivia * The Angelic Coelacanth was originally going to have a counterpart called "Demonic Coelacanth". The Demonic Coelacanth never made it into the game, and likely never will since the model for it is no longer of acceptable quality to be added. *It is likely this skin will get a remodel, although this isn't yet confirmed. Category:Carnivores Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Aquatic Dinosaurs Category:Bony fish Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins